usmudrfandomcom-20200213-history
USMUDR 2 - 07/08/2013 (FINALE)
21:29:09 Monoleo Mastermind: Everyone present currently! Please take a vote! Who do you think the second mastermind was? 21:30:16 Medea: Harley! 21:30:32 Caiden: HArley 21:30:34 Caiden: *Harley 21:30:36 Yam: Harley yo 21:31:08 Ava: Harley 21:32:52 Harley: How the heck would I know? Why are all you voting for me?? I say it's Medea, she comes off strangely!! 21:33:13 Yam: I hate you because you hate cheese 21:33:16 Yam: So it's you 21:33:16 Monoleo Mastermind: I can now reveal that the mastermind was infact... 21:34:16 Monoleo Mastermind: Harley Pastrana! 21:34:24 Yam: I knew it 21:34:28 Medea: *Cackles* The mystery has been solved! 21:34:43 Yam: You scurvy cheese hater 21:34:49 Ava: I am so fucking surprised. 21:35:51 Merlando: Totes noone saw that one coming 21:36:05 Harley: Pfffftttt. *Chuckles.* So you found out it was me, what'dya want? A cookie? Y'know theres still another part to this mystery! 21:36:21 Yam: I want you to eat every peice of cheese left 21:36:29 Medea: Ooooh really now! *Cackles loudly* 21:36:37 Yam: That is your punishment 21:38:52 Harley: Nothing's happening till you all figure out who found out before you all, 21:39:15 Yam: I bet it was Merlando 21:39:22 Yam: 'Cause you two were totally doing the do 21:39:41 Merlando: What?! W-we did nothing of the sort! *blushy face* 21:39:50 Medea: They fricked, so to speak. *Chuckles to herself 21:39:56 Yam: The bedroom dance 21:40:10 Yam: A jig of jolly sorts 21:40:19 Medea: Sideways happydance. 21:40:27 Merlando: And I would never agree to anything so horrid! I absolutely detest this! *glares at harley* 21:40:50 Yam: Don't be tsun 21:40:56 Harley: *Laughs loudly* You where saying different not long ago. 21:41:11 Yam: Whilst I was dead and Ava's eternal slave she taught me in-tur-net terms 21:41:27 Merlando: S-shut up! I would never do anything like that with someone! 21:41:27 Yam: Like desu 21:41:43 Merlando: Even if they are really attractive.... *said under breath* 21:41:43 Yam: Harley has a cheese fetish 21:41:46 Yam: I bet you know all about that 21:41:51 Medea: What a time to be alive. 21:42:07 Harley: I'm fucking lactose intolerant you little shit. 21:42:07 Ava: Yam. 21:42:12 Ava: Yam I'm hungry. 21:42:23 Yam: Shtap 21:42:23 Ava: All this cheese talk. 21:42:26 Yam: Is that right? 21:42:30 Yam: Did I say it right? 21:42:37 Merlando: Is she gonna eat your heart again? 21:42:44 Yam: I'm not a timelord 21:42:51 Ava: Yes it's right. 21:43:10 Ava: Yaaaaaam get me food I'm really in the mood for left hand. 21:43:20 Merlando: Speaking of which, how is everyone even alive right now??? 21:43:31 Yam: You tell me, mastermind 21:43:35 Medea: It is a mystery. *theme song starts to play* 21:43:44 Yam: You can't have mine, I'm a lefty 21:43:46 Ava: Well I have the magic, and Yam has it to because I own him. 21:44:04 Ava: I need a Yam flavoured left hand. 21:44:05 Yam: She had me on a leash for two weeks in the underworld 21:44:26 Yam: No, I told you, I'm a lefty! 21:44:27 Ava: We went swimming! 21:44:36 Yam: The underworld is a nice place 21:44:52 Ava: You let me eat your left hand there... 21:44:55 Yam: There's a nice view of lost souls 21:45:18 Yam: *Pushes Ava away* 21:45:38 Yam: Anyway, you, MerlandothedowithHarley are the mastermind 21:46:00 Merlando: I am not the mastermind! 21:46:17 Ava: Yam I still own you. 21:46:18 Harley: The only reason you guys are still here is because you never actually died, duh! 21:46:51 Ava: I have the rumblies 21:46:58 Ava: That only hands can satisfy 21:47:00 Yam: I'm free here 21:47:03 Yam: Dobby is free 21:47:06 Medea: I think we're getting off track here. 21:47:08 Ava: No you are not. 21:47:22 Merlando: Can someone please give yam a sock 21:47:37 Ava: He needs to have a ritual dine to be free 21:47:44 Ava: And I need to eat his left hand 21:47:45 Yam: I need a sock 21:47:54 Medea: *Takes off shoe and passes it to Yam* 21:47:59 Medea: BE FREE! 21:48:06 Ava: That's gross friend. 21:48:09 Yam: *Takes shoe and looks at it with amazement in his eyes* 21:48:13 Yam: Yam is free..... 21:48:31 Ava: Not until your left hand is in my stomach. 21:48:34 Yam: Wait- we never died? 21:48:34 Merlando: So beaut 21:48:37 Ava: Attack on Yam. 21:48:37 Medea: Ava you ate a mans heart 21:48:48 Ava: And it was delicious. 21:49:02 Harley: Nope! No death at all! 21:49:21 Merlando: Ugh... *shivers* can we not talk about the murders please? Even if they apparently didn't even happen...??????? 21:49:24 Ava: I ate the boys heart how does one survive 21:49:36 Yam: So with my traumatic experience of burning restraitint and pure terror was fake? 21:49:47 Harley: Oh it did happen! 21:49:57 Caiden: You... ate his heart...? ... The hell did I miss when I died?! o_O 21:50:00 Harley: You guys don't get it yet?? Lame! 21:50:02 Merlando: Im more confused now what 21:50:02 Yam: JASON 21:50:04 Yam: MY MAN 21:50:15 Ava: Yam made me fall in love, I did what I had to do 21:50:16 Yam: I MEAN CAIDEN 21:50:28 Caiden: So you... ate his heart...? 21:50:32 Yam: *Slow mo loser run to Caiden* 21:50:35 Ava: Yes I did 21:50:40 Merlando: WHO THE HECKIE IS JASON YO 21:50:55 Ava: Jason is... A lost soul... 21:50:59 Medea: IT. 21:51:00 Medea: IS. 21:51:02 Medea: A. 21:51:05 Merlando: NO 21:51:06 Medea: MYSTERY!!!! 21:51:09 Yam: I HAD A BFF AFFAIR WITH A MAN NAMED JASON IN DEATH I'M SO SORRY CAIDEN 21:51:19 Caiden: *slo mo run to Yam* 21:51:22 Caiden: Wait what? 21:51:23 Caiden: Oh no 21:51:24 Yam: *Still slow mo loser run to Caiden* 21:51:27 Yam: NO PLEASE 21:51:30 Ava: He was in Yams situation. 21:51:30 Merlando: WHAT IS 21:51:33 Merlando: HAPPENING 21:51:38 Caiden: ohhhhh no 21:51:41 Ava: Cannibalism. 21:51:44 Yam: PLEASE BBY I LOVE YOU 21:51:54 Merlando: *just kind of stands at the side and stares really confused* 21:52:04 Caiden: bbz I love you too, but you brokeded mah heart 21:52:07 Medea: (RP Space time is collapsing) 21:52:19 Yam: *Falls on face* 21:52:25 Yam: What is lifeeeee............. 21:52:29 Yam: Without Caiden 21:53:00 Harley: Hey! Shut the fuck uo you bunch of bastards!! 21:53:08 Yam: HARLEY 21:53:12 Yam: I UNDERSTAND UR A DICK 21:53:14 Yam: AND HATE CHEESE 21:53:22 Yam: BUT I'M BREAKING DOWN FOR A SECOND TIME 21:53:28 Yam: AND YOU'RE STILL NOT HELPING 21:53:28 Medea: YEAH WHAT THE HECKLE DECKLE IS UP WITH THAT 21:53:31 Caiden: Yam... Yam, bbz, it's okay 21:53:32 Caiden: shhh 21:53:35 Caiden: I here 21:53:42 Yam: U here...? 21:53:47 Caiden: I here 21:53:49 Caiden: fo you 21:53:49 Yam: 4ever 21:53:51 Caiden: 4ever 21:53:53 Caiden: bro 21:53:56 Merlando: HE'S NOT A DICK SHUT UP HE'S JUST A MURDEROUS ASS GDI 21:53:59 Yam: *Hug it out man* 21:54:04 Caiden: *hug it out* 21:54:09 Yam: U KNO ALL ABOUT HIS DICK BRO 21:54:11 Caiden: Murderous ass god equals a dick, bro 21:54:24 Yam: BROOOOOOO 21:54:26 Caiden: BROOOO 21:54:38 Ava: I feel like I just got dumped... 21:54:41 Ava: Yam 21:54:43 Yam: IT'S OKAY 21:54:44 Ava: Yam I ate you 21:54:47 Yam: WHEN IT'S IN A 3 WAY 21:54:50 Ava: Yam don't leave me 21:54:58 Yam: I mean what 21:54:59 Merlando: SO WHAT ITS THE B EST DICK OK GOD *huffs in the corner* 21:55:11 Yam: U DON'T KNOW ABOUT MY DICK 21:55:25 Ava: I certainly do. 21:55:27 Yam: FUK 21:55:37 Ava: No secrets here. 21:55:40 Caiden: I KNO 'BOUT HIS DICK, AND I CANNAE EVEN SEE 21:55:41 Yam: I'm sorry Caiden I'm too hetro 4 u 21:56:02 Yam: Everyone knos about my dik 21:56:07 Caiden: I KNOW BEST THO 21:56:09 Yam: Except 4 u...merlando 21:56:12 Yam: Because ur a loser 21:56:20 Ava: And not the murderer 21:56:22 Caiden: CAUSE I CAN'T EVEN MOFO SEE AND I KNOW BOUT IT 21:56:23 Caiden: ... 21:56:23 Caiden: bitch 21:56:25 Ava: Of the dick 21:56:37 Medea: Everyones dick, is a smoked sausage. *Does the glasses thing* 21:56:41 Yam: I CAN'T EVEN REMEMBER IF HARLEY KNOWS MY DICK 21:56:47 Ava: Yams one is 21:56:50 Merlando: (stay far away) 21:56:59 Yam: Dick game too bomb 21:57:03 Ava: Fo realz yo 21:57:09 Yam: *Puts on shades* 21:57:23 Yam: Everyone come to your pimp 21:57:34 Ava: Yam I own you I'm the pimp 21:57:41 Yam: :-[ ------------------------Moments Later, the second vote finally takes place------------------------------------------ 22:05:50 Medea: Merlando! 22:05:55 Yam: Merlandoid 22:06:19 Ava: Wait what are we voting on 22:06:53 Merlando: I think medea knew! Always acting really odd when stuff happened! 22:07:28 Medea: Ehhh? I'm just a fan of life's little mysteries! 22:07:31 Medea: That's all! 22:08:00 Yam: Medea is a sweet angel 22:08:08 Yam: She'd never do such a thing 22:08:15 Merlando: Then wouldn't it be easy for you to create such a scenario? You know all about these things! 22:08:18 Ava: Medea murdered my Yammy Wammy boo 22:08:48 Merlando: Perhaps you were marveling over what you created! 22:08:53 Medea: B-but, honestly, I didn't know! 22:08:57 Merlando: or at least helped to create! 22:09:54 Yam: Medea supplied us with cheese in our desprate times 22:09:58 Yam: She wouldn't be a mastermind 22:10:05 Ava: Medea is a murderer 22:10:10 Ava: I hate her 22:10:11 Medea: I don't look to create them, just to explore them! 22:10:16 Yam: Just because she's interested in magical things doesn't mean she can do them 22:10:17 Yam: She studies them 22:10:22 Yam: You on the other hand 22:10:25 Yam: Are a magician 22:10:53 Yam: With questionable magical powers 22:10:58 Ava: Piss poor work there hun 22:11:37 Merlando: But the most I can do is carnival tricks! 22:11:49 Yam: Well, actually 22:11:53 Yam: Ava told meeeeee 22:11:59 Yam: That you kind of levitated her? 22:12:16 Merlando: Levitation? That's not even possible! 22:12:28 Yam: I'm sure there were other people there who were present? 22:12:43 Medea: I didn't do it... 22:12:46 Medea: I didn't know... 22:13:18 Ava: Levitated more like threw me up 22:13:22 Ava: And then dropped me down 22:13:24 Ava: Wiw 22:13:35 Yam: Medea? Were you there at the time Ava was apparently lifted into the air by mr Merlando? 22:13:38 Ava: Parlour tricks 22:13:48 Ava: Medea... You little bitch 22:14:24 Ava: You are the only one who can actually do magic 22:14:33 Ava: It could only have been you 22:14:40 Yam: But she only studdies! 22:15:07 Medea: I... I know some spells... but it's all just theory, honest... 22:15:20 Merlando: Levitation is quite literally impossible! Whatever you saw or felt must have been a trick! 22:15:28 Ava: Liar,l 22:15:53 Ava: Shut it circus freak 22:16:00 Ava: Medea out with it 22:16:35 Yam: Ava, please 22:16:51 Yam: Medea only studies, she doesn't practice 22:17:09 Ava: Yam I will tie you up and burn your hands then eat your heart. Shut up. 22:17:14 Ava: Medea, 22:17:16 Yam: *Whimper* 22:17:23 Ava: Baby. 22:17:30 Ava: Medea!! 22:17:36 Merlando: how do you know that medea didn't lie to you when she told you that? 22:17:48 Yam: It's her Super High School Level! 22:17:59 Ava: Medea is the only real magic user, 22:18:09 Yam: SHE'S AN OCCULTIST NOT A FAIRY 22:18:09 Medea: I am an Occultist! Not a witch! 22:18:16 Yam: Oh 22:18:38 Ava: She can still use the bloody magic! 22:18:53 Medea: Have you seen me use magic? 22:19:16 Ava: Darling I've had your magic used on me. 22:19:32 Yam: Apparently at the time of the levitation, Merlando was quite stirred up! 22:19:36 Medea: When the deckle was that? 22:19:54 Yam: Why then, would Medea use magic (that she can't even use) on Ava? 22:20:13 Ava: Merlando decided to try and take responsibility for my crime. 22:20:28 Yam: Thanks bro but leave it to the cops 22:20:38 Yam: You basically screwed yourself over 22:20:39 Ava: You're not a cop. 22:20:49 Yam: I'm a sea cop 22:21:01 Ava: I'm an internet cop 22:21:54 Yam: SO! You felt the need to punish Ava yourself, because seeing her being thrown in a lake and electrocuted wasn't enough for you 22:22:13 Yam: Why then, would Medea preform a spell on Ava? 22:22:22 Harley: *Laughing loudly.* 3 votes for Medea so far!~ 22:22:27 Yam: Don't tell me she forsaw this whole thing? 22:22:33 Medea: *trembles* 22:22:42 Yam: Is she now a SHSL Witch AND SHSL Fortune teller 22:22:57 Ava: Yes. 22:23:03 Yam: Ava. 22:23:03 Ava: She is... 22:23:05 Yam: Shut your mouth 22:23:10 Merlando: but it is possible for a person to have more than one talent though.. 22:23:13 Ava: Hagakure in disguise... 22:23:20 Yam: Who the FUCK is Hagakure? 22:23:26 Merlando: hagakure? 22:23:45 Ava: Sorry... Referencing my anime's... 22:24:01 Yam: It makes no sense for Medea to have done it! 22:24:13 Ava: I tried to frame Medea. 22:24:18 Medea: She's right, it makes no sense! 22:24:23 Yam: SHE? 22:24:29 Yam: *Brushes self down* 22:24:32 Yam: *Ahem* 22:24:34 | Edited 22:24:51 Medea: ((;-')) 22:24:42 Ava: Yammy Wammy boo. 22:24:52 Yam: I thought I said shut your mouth 22:24:59 Ava: She was getting revenge for my attempt at framing. 22:25:01 Yam: I'm busy trying to save our asses 22:25:08 Ava: I will eat your foul little mouth. 22:25:25 Yam: Wait, she was getting revenge for your attempt at framing by being the mastermind? 22:25:27 Medea: Why would I do that? I see no profit in seeking revenge?! 22:25:41 Harley: Ahhh, Can you guys smell all that despair in the air as you argue it out? 22:25:41 Medea: Especially in this situation! 22:25:58 Ava: I framed her for murder. 22:26:02 Ava: She used magic on Mt 22:26:03 Medea: You have to believe me, I am not guilty! 22:26:03 Yam: Just because you get off to cheese AND despair doesn't mean you have to share it with everyone 22:26:04 Ava: *,e 22:26:10 Yam: Save it for your partner in crime, pal 22:26:51 Medea: Even if I could use magic, I wouldn't use it for such malicious intent! 22:27:03 Yam: Medea has no interest in revenge 22:27:10 Harley: Are you shits done voting yet? I'm enjoying all this despair but you guys are starting to get bo-ring! 22:27:24 Yam: I vote for Merlando! 22:27:28 Medea: Merlando! 22:27:31 Merlando: Medea! 22:27:32 Caiden: Merlando 22:27:41 Yam: What's it going to be Ava? 22:29:02 Harley: 3 Merlando, 2 for Medea~ 22:29:11 Harley: Come on come on come on come on 22:30:41 Yam: Slow down, mr the hedgehog 22:30:55 Ava: Medea. 22:31:01 Yam: AVA 22:31:10 Yam: *Looks her in the eye* 22:31:11 Yam: NO 22:31:20 Medea: So... what does that mean? 22:31:23 Harley: Upupupupu, It's a draw! 22:31:23 Ava: *Looks back at him* 22:31:27 Ava: What? 22:31:35 Yam: IT MEANS THE CHEESE FUCKER'S GETTING HIS WAY 22:31:46 Ava: Hm? I don't think so. 22:31:48 Yam: *Huffs* 22:31:57 Yam: We have a stalemate 22:32:08 Ava: What now? 22:32:08 Medea: No...nononono.... 22:32:12 Yam: Until I can change some douchewagon's mind! 22:32:39 Yam: Ava why do you hate me so? 22:32:45 Yam: Do you want me to die again? 22:32:49 Ava: You rejected me. 22:32:56 Ava: Yes, I still own you. 22:33:11 Ava: We will return to the underworld as equals. 22:33:19 Yam: No! 22:33:23 Yam: That's not happening 22:33:27 Yam: I WON'T LOSE HOPE 22:33:32 Harley: Hahahahahahah! Hope? 22:33:40 Ava: YES! 22:33:43 Ava: Yam you and I! 22:33:55 Ava: Forever in our own underworld! 22:34:27 Medea: I... Yam is right, I will not lose hope either! 22:34:29 Merlando: But if Medea has been casting spells, then perhaps that would also explain the leviatation you keep talking about! 22:34:54 Medea: The point stands, have any of you seen my use a spell? 22:34:59 Medea: Do you have any proof? 22:35:02 Yam: Medea would NEVER use her powers for something so lame and stupid as revenge! 22:35:11 Yam: If she even has any 22:35:23 Yam: Uh, that sounded mean 22:35:27 Yam: Sorry Medea 22:35:42 Merlando: But perhaps this whole time she's been lying to you! She could have been doing things behind all our backs this whole time! 22:35:51 Ava: She has! 22:36:03 Yam: I've bearly TALKED to Medea! 22:36:03 Ava: She is a lier and a cheater! 22:36:34 Yam: But I KNOW that she's not the kind of person to dwell on things like revenge 22:37:23 Merlando: But if she's been lying to you then she very well might be! 22:38:04 Yam: I may be stupid...I may be some blogger's eternal slave and I may be a complete loser in some of your eyes! 22:38:13 Yam: But I know I lier when I see one! 22:38:34 Yam: Ava, LISTEN to me! 22:40:20 Yam: *Hangs head, protagonist-ness fading* 22:40:26 Harley: Ding ding ding~ The vote's in~ 22:40:31 Yam: *Ahoge retracting into his head* 22:40:46 Merlando: D-did your hair just retract?! 22:40:58 Yam: I don't know 22:41:23 Yam: *Touches head* 22:41:25 Yam: Did it? 22:41:26 Medea: I... I don't believe it... 22:41:30 Ava: Yam, no. 22:41:38 Ava: If she isn't I don't care, 22:41:44 Ava: Because you're mine. 22:41:50 Yam: Medea, I'm sorry but we musten't lose ho-...ho...hoes? 22:42:00 Harley: And you got it wrong~ 22:42:18 Harley: The one who was in cahoots with me was in fact Merlando! 22:42:19 Ava: Hahahahhahhahhahha!! 22:42:28 Ava: YAM WE'VE DONE IT 22:42:30 Yam: *Screams to the air* 22:42:35 Ava: TO HELL WE GO TOGFETHER 22:42:35 Yam: I HATE ALL OF YOU 22:42:50 Medea: *slumps to the floor* 22:42:51 Harley: Ahhhhhhhhh, 22:43:13 Merlando: *walks over to him, doing a twirl and suddenly changed into a despair type outfit* Hehehe~ What a wonderful despair~! 22:43:31 Yam: I... 22:43:34 Yam: I!! 22:43:45 Yam: *Two ahoges burst from head* 22:43:57 Yam: I HAVE A SAILOR'S HEART SO I DO 22:44:00 Yam: AND EVEN IN DEATH 22:44:01 Merlando: Thats probably not good for you 22:44:03 Yam: I WILL NOT LOSE HOPE 22:44:09 Harley: Ah but of course, you still have another chance! 22:44:32 Medea: *her head perks up* 22:44:35 Medea: E-eh? 22:44:37 Merlando: Yes of course! One more chance for our amigos of hope! 22:44:46 Yam: Did you really just say amigos 22:44:53 Yam: THAT'S despairing 22:45:08 | Edited 22:45:20 Harley: While we would just love for you all to fall into despair, you still have one more thing to find out! 22:45:14 Medea: What do we have to do? 22:45:26 Merlando: The final treat! Specially made for you! 22:45:40 Harley: You need to figure out how the deads ones never died and what;s really going on here 22:46:02 Yam: Um, I explained it kind of 22:46:06 Yam: Merlando's a fairy 22:46:11 Harley: Ahahahahahah! 22:46:14 Yam: Aaaaand he made this whole place 22:46:18 Yam: For your thrills 22:46:20 Merlando: Explain it again, and we'll confirm or deny! 22:46:23 Yam: So he could frick you 22:46:39 Harley: As if /thats/ what happened! 22:46:55 Medea: It... 22:47:03 Medea: It's an illusion! 22:47:11 Merlando: I could have done that without creating a world for it! 22:47:13 Harley: You're getting there~ Upupu~ 22:47:26 Merlando: So close yet so far..! 22:47:27 Ava: Oh I know this 22:47:30 Yam: WAIT 22:47:34 Yam: SO WE'RE SITTING IN A ROOM 22:47:34 Medea: All of this... is just a big illusion. 22:47:36 Yam: HIGH 22:47:50 Merlando: u wanna get high blaze it 420 22:47:52 Yam: YOU'RE SAYING 22:47:56 Yam: WE'RE TRIPPING 22:48:33 Yam: If the answer to this whole thing is that we're tripping my dad's going to kill me 22:49:02 Yam: We're having a interconnected trip? 22:49:10 Yam: TRIPCEPTION? 22:49:23 Ava: The answer is... We're all literally imagining the whole thing 22:49:26 Ava: Sorta 22:49:36 Medea: All of the victims were made to hallucinate! 22:49:46 Yam: So we are tripping 22:49:46 Yam: Harley 22:49:47 Ava: The Lord has let me see... And it's complicated 22:49:54 Harley: You're so close! 22:50:05 Yam: SO WE ARE TRIPPING BUT NOT 22:50:53 Harley: Think of what you would do almost every day 22:51:28 Medea: Were we... dreaming? 22:51:46 Merlando: Ding ding! Yooooooooooooooou've got it! 22:53:06 Medea: *cackles, regaining her former confidence* And so the mystery has been solved! 22:53:38 Yam: We did it!! 22:53:39 Yam: YEAH 22:53:46 Ava: Time for 22:53:53 Yam: SCREW YOU HARLEY 22:53:58 Ava: Dora the Explorer marathon!! 22:53:59 Yam: And your cheese hating ass! 22:54:04 Harley: Awww, looks like its all over~ 22:54:07 Yam: MMM YEAH 22:54:12 Yam: Feel that hope 22:54:28 Ava: Hey Ryan 22:54:32 Ava: *Yam 22:54:36 Yam: Who the fuck is Ryan? 22:54:36 Ava: Wtf autocorrect 22:54:43 Harley: Oh no, I can't ever feel hope! Every last part of me is~ Des-pair~ 22:54:56 Ava: Yam I'm going to kill you 22:55:02 Ava: And we will live in the underowke 22:55:03 Yam: What about when I throw cheese at your- what? 22:55:07 Ava: *world 22:55:36 Merlando: aaaah the king and queen would be pleased! With our work so grand~ 22:55:52 Medea: But now your time is up! 22:55:54 Yam: The who and the who? 22:56:05 Harley: The king and queen of despair of course! 22:56:28 Merlando: Aaaah yes, but alas they took the final trip of despair~ 22:56:57 Yam: So..Do we get to throw you two into a pot of melted cheese now or? 22:58:10 Yam: And you know what Ava? Yam is free now 22:58:23 Yam: Because your little "ritual" was fakeo 22:58:39 Medea: He has a point! 22:58:52 Ava: Well then allow me to repeat!! 22:59:07 Yam: NO get away from me HOPE BEAM HOPE BEAM 22:59:20 Harley: Ahhh, us and other other ten, But where could they be? 22:59:52 Merlando: Ah yes the ten, two are already gone for their betrayal~ But where are the rest? 23:00:05 Ava: Yam... 23:00:17 Ava: *pout puppy eyes tearing up* 23:00:32 Yam: Ava. No 23:00:43 Yam: Not now, Yam's developing his character 23:00:49 Medea: The rest... 23:00:57 Ava: Rest? 23:01:10 Harley: I can only wonder where they are! 23:01:17 Yam: Dreaming as well? 23:01:20 Merlando: Are they neeeear~? 23:01:24 Merlando: Are they faaaar~? 23:01:28 Yam: In their beds 23:04:00 Merlando: A few are further than the rest~ In their own~ Fun~ Games~ 23:05:54 Harley: And the rest of them, they're so close, so very close! 23:06:09 Yam: I don't even know what you mean 23:06:22 Yam: Are we all sleeping in the same room? 23:07:15 Merlando: But only us here are in the room~ 23:07:21 Yam: If your talking about ~here~ close, they're technically not anywhere, because here is fake 23:08:42 Merlando: Take a guess~! 23:09:44 Yam: I don't know! The school my ass was supposed to be in before you cockblocked it with your dreamy nonsense? 23:10:09 Merlando: You were already in the school! for quite some time too~ 23:10:32 Yam: Is my ass actually in the school? 23:10:40 Yam: Am I sleeping in class! 23:12:38 Yam: So we ARE in school? 23:12:42 Yam: Sleeping. 23:12:56 Medea: I think that's a pretty good assumption... 23:13:20 Harley: You're all closer to despair than you all think, heh. 23:13:20 Yam: Which means when our teacher stops writing his dumb equation on the board he has a lot of chalk dusters to throw at a lot of heads 23:13:44 Yam: Um, no? I won't lose hope! 23:14:10 Merlando: Perhaps its time we restore them~ the memories we took from you all! 23:14:33 Yam: Well frickity frootshoot 23:15:04 Yam: I don't know how I never guessed that one 23:17:05 Harley: Heh, it's time for you all to get back your memories~ 23:17:14 Yam: Get on with it theb 23:19:03 Harley: *He goes around the group of them, each time he passes someone he places his hands on their head. * 23:19:31 Yam: No, don't touch me with your Pervy cheese hands 23:20:29 Medea: *Medea looks ahead for a moment as the memories come flooding back to her* Oh... 23:20:37 Medea: *She pauses and look worried* 23:21:02 Yam: *Memories woahoh*